The 11th Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans (PGs) will be held July 11th-16th, 2004 at the Proctor Academy, Andover, ! New Hampshire. We plan to provide a forum for high quality presentation and in-depth discussion of the most recent research discoveries in the structure, function, genetics, metabolic regulation and clinical applications of PGs. We also aim to continue the important role that this conference has played over the past 20 years in maintaining the cohesiveness and growth of this research community. This group now includes worldwide investigators from cell biological, biochemical, engineering and clinical backgrounds in academic, government and corporate laboratories. The following major themes will be covered in the program: 1) Molecular Mechanisms of PG Metabolism; 2) Role of PGs in Regulating Cellular Dynamics; 3) PGs in Malignancy and Inflammation; 4) PGs in Developmental Biology and Regenerative Medicine; 5) Structural PG Biology; 6) Emergence of Glycan Therapies. We have planned eight sessions with a total of 30 plenary talks, and each session will be chaired by a known expert in the field. The program will provide opportunity for participation of investigators at all levels and also those currently funded through the NIH, including, NIAMS, NCI, NINDS, NIHLBI, NIA, NIDDK and NCCAM. About 35% of the planned presentations will report novel data on the role of PGs in cartilage and bone or skin health and disease; the remaining talks will cover PGs in the cell biology of cancer initiation and progression, PGs in CNS development and in progression of neurological disease, such as stroke, Alzheimer's and spinal cord injuries, PGs in heart, lung and blood vessel diseases and potential usage of PGs in tissue engineering. The program format will also provide opportunity for 20 "short-talk" presentations. These will be selected by the individual session chairs from submitted abstracts. About 100 posters will be displayed, thematically split into 2 sessions, and an online interactive molecular modeling station will be available in the posteI display area. The final list of 150 conferees (session chairs, speaker and participants) will assure a balanced representation of researchers from all sectors. We will particularly promote the participation of junior investigators, post-doctoral trainees and 'new investigators to the field', in all aspects of the meeting, as we see their representation as [critical for the development of new technical approaches and the initiation of PG-related research into yet unexplored Ibiological systems and diseases. Furthermore, throughout the conference program we will foster the involvement of women, diverse groups of minorities and handicapped individuals who are planning to enter into protoeoglycan research.